empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Area 51
Area 51, also known as X-51, is a top-secret military base resided in Nevada, northwest of Vegas. It was once shared by top Sniperdraconian and American officials, each of them working in their own private sectors concealed from each other. The Sniperdraconians knew of the alien prisoners in the hands of U.S. officials but said nothing, and did nothing in regard of this issue. The Sniperdraconians were very secretive in their work, and more keen to keep the Americans away from their prototype projects and military programme's, due to Slyther's distrust of his former protégé and his corporate-backed cartel. It became evident to the point that Slyther told his former partner to go fuck himself, thus cutting off his access to all Sniperdraconian weapons and projects. Slyther also blocked the Americans from learning of such weapons in existence. Slyther's former ally and his 'closet general', both knew he grew suspicious of them, and so they attempted to pull off another false flag operation by accusing the Sniperdraconians of housing WMD in their labs of Area 51, as well as accusations of killing innocent people under the brutal regime of the Sniperdraconian banner, declaring Slyther as a murdering dictator and the new nazi leader, but Slyther dismissed these claims as childish, unprofessional, and ungenuine years later, because there is little proof shown that Slyther would ever engage in such abhorrent actions of the culling of innocents. But it later became clear that since the US military had been involved more in the killing of innocent civilians, it became evident that superpowers who oppose such immorales such as the Sniperdragon Kingdom and the Russian Federation, were merely being used as scapegoats so the United States government could continue it's attrocities and war crimes against others for the benefit of greed and power, doing so with impunity. Regardless of how it went in the aftermath of SOPA\PIPA's defeat, the Sniperdraconians were then free to open fire on US personnel in the other half of Area 51, seizing total control in the hands of Atlesian imperial power. The alien prisoners were then left to the jurisdiction of Sniperdraconian and Nessarn courts, to first confess for the reasons as to why they appeared on Earth. NKTF dealt with the hostile alien types while STAG simply put the other aliens in transport ships and dismissed them back to their home planets. As of the current events, western America is currently occupied by the Sniperdraconian imperial military, to where Martial Law is certain. City governments are in lockdown, mayors and state governors are suspended and isolated of jurisdictional power, but curfews have yet to be considered an option. Emperor Slyther refuses to declare such curfews as he has a reasonable hatred against curfews of any nature, and recognizes such methods of jurisdiction as an act of slavery and control against free will, meaning Atlesian-established Martial Law only penalizes US law enforcement and military from functioning in the areas of the Sniperdraconian-occupied United States. Even US fighter jets, strategic bombers and any military attempts to retake Area 51 for Washington's government will ultimately result in failure, and a needless waste of men and firepower sacrificed to challenge Sniperdraconian territory. Military Personnel *United States Air Force (USAF) (Formerly) *Majestic 12 (Formerly) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Air Force (SKAF) *Special Tactical Armed/Allied Governments (S.T.A.G.) (If Earth is not destroyed) S.T.A.G. Project Ever since the Sniperdragon Kingdom and it's royal family declared war on the US government, the events began to transform X-51 to Slyther's liking, with US military personnel absert and neutralized from retaining control of it. Before the STAG alternation of X-51, it had it's fair share of elite Sniperdraconian scientists along with SKAF as armed personnel. STAG was not even an intention of their future projects until Slyther adapted STAG into his ranks, and therefore letting his new paramilitary forces test out the Atlan prototype weapons spent hours, days, months and even years in the making. Because of this, STAG is the imperial force as it is today. Considering if the US government decided to dismantle STAG, booting off Cyrus Temple from service in it's military and had Slyther not care for taking over STAG, it would've been reduced to a middle-eastern taliban/terrorist group under employ of the reject Cyrus Temple. Fortunately for STAG, Garrus Knight was assigned his successor and turned STAG into a whole new direction, thus in the employ of the Sniperdragon Kingdom military. While it may be true the weapons have originated from Area 51, they've been given the traditional STAG skin layouts and colors. Hence the SK-X4 Maverick, the SKR BR-87 pulse rifle, the SK-P950, the Chimera railgun/sniper rifle, the T-3 Typhoon supersonic-wave gun, and the T-4 Amprex arc rifle were all pioneer experiments in Area 51. Then followed in the assault rifle clases were the MX-4, the AK-X 74 Dragon, and even the HK military's personal favorite, the GX-36. Millions of these weapons were made in development and shared with their allies. Same goes for equipment and vehicles, giving them the upper advantage to deal with terrorist threats more efficiently. While pacifists may not approve of the making of weapons, Slyther acknowledges these weapons shall not be used in human hands, and used only when one initiates violence towards Slyther and/or his allies. Trivia *The origin of Area 51... *Area 51 in Deus Ex... *It is rumored before the Sniperdraconian takeover, Area 51 was the nest of the shadow government's operations and strategems. It now serves as an experiment bed to the US no longer... Category:Locations and Landmarks